I'm Starving!
It starts out with Haley, Maraya, and Italy (without Daddy) in the house. Haley bounces on the trampoline and laughs. Italy looks after the two sisters to see if they're all right, and Maraya just sits there,being starving and bored. Italy, who was the supervisor, walks up to her. He asks Maraya of what's the matter with her. She tells him that she is starving, but Daddy wasn't here. So Italy also asks Maraya what she wants to eat,but then he gets a great idea. Then Italy asks her again of what she wants him to make. Maraya tells Italy that she wants a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, so Italy tells her that he'll make her food in "lickety-split". Italy enters in the kitchen to find the ingredients for Maraya's peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He finds the peanut butter and the jelly, but he needed to find some bread and a knife (for spreading). Then he finds the bread and the knife, and now he is ready to make Maraya her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Italy then starts making Maraya's food. He spreads the peanut butter and jelly on the bread with a knife, while he hums a sweet tune to himself. Then he is done making the food, but he didn't notice to forgot to put the ingredients up. Italy brings Maraya the sandwich and tells her that he made just the way she likes it. Maraya starts eating her food,and Italy asks her if she likes it. Maraya nods her head to him. While she was eating, Haley stops bouncing and her stomach growled as also. She gets off the trampoline and walks by her and Italy. Then Haley asks Italy what Maraya is eating. Italy declares her that is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Haley asks him again to make her one too, but tells her that he already made one for Maraya. Italy tells Haley that she's big enough to make her own food, so he shows her the ingredients for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Italy comes back to stay with her by then. He tells Maraya to bite into the crust, then Haley comes back with her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Haley then takes a big bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and jelly comes out and splashes. Italy tells her to stop eating and tells Haley that she spread too much jelly on hers. He shows her Maraya's sandwich and didn't put too much jelly on hers since she likes jelly. Haley asks Italy if she can have "nutella" on her sandwich instead of peanut butter. Italy feels disgusted about nutella, and tells her that nutella is not good for her. So Italy makes Haley's sandwich for her and gives it to her. She tastes it,but she didn't like it. Then she tells Maraya about her thoughts. She thought Maraya didn't like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but Italy answers that she likes them when he made them. Maraya finishes up her sandwich and tells Italy that she's finished with it. Then he asks her if it was good. She nods her head and tells Italy that he is the best food maker. Daddy comes home from his time with Jamie. Maraya jumps up and tells him that Italy helped her and Haley. He becomes surprised about her, Haley, and Italy. Then he asks of who wanted dinner. Maraya and Haley jump up and ran, and Italy just watches. Daddy serves them the fajitas that he made. Maraya starts eating her food and tells herself that its fun to wait. Characters *Maraya *Haley *Italy *Daddy Trivia *In the end of the episode,Daddy asks anyone if they want dinner. If you see at the end, you notice that Italy is a vegetarian. * This is the first episode of where Maraya compliments to Italy. * Daddy talks very little in this episode. *This is the 3rd episode of the show. Category:List of Episodes